


Stress

by Keibey



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keibey/pseuds/Keibey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choosing and registering for courses in university was a trying time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Misu! The goal is to write a short, fluffy fic for every AZ Saturday to cope, although I don't know how well that would go. :'D

Slaine scrubbed his hand through his hair again, glaring at the screen. There had to be a way to make this work, surely, he just couldn’t see it yet. 

“You’re panicking.” 

Startled, he looked up at Inaho. The brunet set down a cup by his laptop, the pleasant smell wafting up along with the steam – chamomile tea. “I’m not,” he lied belatedly, but he reached out to take a sip of the drink anyway. “Have you finished your schedule yet?” 

“I did it last week,” was the indifferent reply as the brunet took a seat beside Slaine, scrolling through something on his phone. 

“Of course you did,” Slaine muttered under his breath. 

“If you calm down, you can do it too.” Inaho seemed to have found what he was looking for, turning his phone so that Slaine could see the screen too. “Like this.” 

“We are in completely different faculties,” he sighed, resisting the urge to pull at his hair. 

“I know.” 

Staring at the brunet incredulously did nothing but make Inaho tilt his head questioningly to the side, so with a sigh he leaned in to see. It took a moment, but he blinked and did a double take as he scanned the list of courses on the schedule. “Those aren’t physics courses,” he said, looking up to the brown eyes. 

“They’re yours.” 

“You did my schedule for me?” Slaine asked disbelievingly, and at the small nod, he continued, “When did you have time to even do this!?” 

“Last weekend.” Inaho set down the phone onto the table, not at all phased when Slaine reached out to grab his shoulder. 

“Why didn’t you give this to me sooner?” he asked, probably a little louder than he should have, but all the brunet did was shrug. 

“You’re cute when you’re worried.” The amusement left Inaho’s face quickly though. “But you’re getting more worked up than I thought.” 

Slaine sighed, releasing the brunet’s shoulders as he took in a deep breath and reminded himself that it was _Inaho_ he was talking to. “Of course I am; it’s my final year.” 

“Ah,” the short knowing noise would have been a hundred times more irritating from anyone else, but Slaine was used to Inaho’s quirks by now. “You should get it done, the time sale is soon.” 

Rolling his eyes, Slaine took a closer look at the phone, double checking the courses against the requirements before submitting everything. “What are we having tonight?” he asked as he turned off the laptop, handing the phone back to the brunet. 

“How about your favourite?” 

“Sandwiches for dinner?” Slaine laughed, standing up as Inaho did, sliding his hand into the brunet’s. “It does sound good though.” 

Inaho gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Then let’s go.”


End file.
